Pokemon Meets Yugioh
by Super Waffle Ninja
Summary: What will happen when Pokemon meets YuGiOh? Please R&R! Finally complete!
1. The Duel

Chapter 1!  
  
Ash: Well Brock, where are we heading for now?  
  
Brock: It looks like we're heading for the Duelist Gym.  
  
Ash: Yeah! Now I can finally get my...Uh, Brock. Which badge am I going to get?  
  
Brock: It looks like you're going to get your card badge.  
  
Misty: Is it a boy or a girl gym leader?  
  
Brock: It sounds like a boy. His name's Joey.  
  
Misty: I hope he is cute.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey: Hi, I'm the leader of this gym. My name is Joey Wheeler.  
  
Ash: I'm Ash from Pallet Town.  
  
*Brock sees Joey's sister, Serenity, standing next to Mai. *  
  
Brock: Ahhh...they're so beautiful!  
  
Ash: Who is?  
  
Brock: Those two girls over there. They're so cute.  
  
Misty: Speaking of cute, this gym leader isn't so cute. Joey: Yeah. I...HEY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ash: Let's start this already!  
  
Joey: Fine. I pick the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Ash: The Red Eyes...what? Anyway, I choose you Pikachu!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Ash: Pikachu...thunderbolt!  
  
Joey: That's not even an attack!  
  
*The thunderbolt goes right through the REBD.*  
  
Ash: How could it miss?  
  
Joey: Duh! It's a hologram!  
  
Ash: Hey, you're cheating! You used a hologram!  
  
Joey: No! Don't you know anything about Duel Monsters?  
  
Ash: No.  
  
Yugi: Wow! I though I'd never see the day when someone didn't know about Duel Monsters!  
  
Seto: I know. Isn't that girl cute?  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Big bro! Snap out of it!  
  
Seto: Oh! What? What happened? What's going on?  
  
*Mokuba falls to the ground in embarrassment.*  
  
Duke: Is Kaiba okay?  
  
Tristan: I don't know.  
  
Mai: Does that guy like me?  
  
Serenity: I'll go ask.  
  
*Serenity walks up to Misty.*  
  
Serenity: Is that guy okay?  
  
Misty: Who? Brock?  
  
Serenity: Yeah!  
  
Misty: He likes almost every girl he sees.  
  
Serenity: How come he doesn't like Tea?  
  
Serenity: Hey! I never said he likes every girl he sees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey: Could ya guys be QUIET!?  
  
Brock: Don't talk to those girls like that!  
  
Ash: You could talk to Misty like that!  
  
*Misty hits Ash on the head, wishing that she had a mallet.*  
  
*Gary walks into the room. *  
  
Ash: Gary?! Yeah! I finally beat Gary!  
  
Gary: Hi, Ash.  
  
*Gary also sees Serenity standing next to Mai.*  
  
Gary: Wow!  
  
*Gary walks up to Serenity and Mai.*  
  
Gary: What are your names?  
  
Serenity: I'm Serenity, and this is Mai.  
  
Gary: Would you girls like to be one of my cheerleaders?  
  
Mai: Not in your dreams, Hun!  
  
Serenity: Let me ask my brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brock: Ahhh.  
  
Ash: What is it this time?  
  
Brock: The cheerleaders!  
  
Misty: Uh, Brock. You're drooling.  
  
Serenity: My brother said I couldn't, but thanks for the offer.  
  
*Serenity leans forward to kiss Gary on the cheek, but Brock gets in the way.*  
  
Brock: I finally got a kiss from a girl.  
  
Ash: No, you got a kiss from your mom.  
  
*Misty hits Ash on the head, wishing that she had a mallet.Again.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack!  
  
*It hits Pikachu.*  
  
Ash: Okay. I choose you...Psyduck?!  
  
Misty: Psyduck! What are you doing? Get back in your Pokeball!  
  
Psyduck: Psy???  
  
Ash: Psyduck...  
  
Joey: No. You can't do that!  
  
Ash: How come?  
  
Joey: You already picked Psyduck!  
  
Ash: Ooh...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE??????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's a bit long. Thanks for reading. R&R! 


	2. End of Duel

Chapter 2!  
  
*It's the end of the Battle.*  
  
Joey: Yeah! I won!  
  
Ash: But that's because you cheated.  
  
Joey: For the last time! That's NOT cheating!  
  
Ash: You better get some pokemon before you battle again.  
  
Joey: Or else you need to get some duel monsters cards.  
  
Ash: No way! I said it first!  
  
Joey: And I said it second!  
  
*Joey and Ash start to fight. Everyone else joins in.*  
  
Solomon: Now, now kids settle down!  
  
Ash: Hey, who's the old dude?  
  
Yugi: Watch it!  
  
*Yugi is about to have a fight*  
  
Solomon: I am Yugi's Grandfather.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa owns a card shop. Hey, you can start your dueling here!  
  
Joey: Yeah, he helped me start, and look at me now.  
  
Tea: You mean a big bozo?  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Solomon: I have an idea! How about I take you kids out for food.  
  
*And you thought I would say now, now kids settle down!?*  
  
Joey: Did you say food? Count me in!  
  
*Everyone else agrees.* 


	3. Mmm, food

Chapter 3!

Joey: Mmmm…This is good eaten. Thanks Gramps!

Solomon: You're quite welcome Joey.

Mai walks into the restaurant.

Joey: Mai?! What are you doing here?

Mai: Eating here you idiot……..I mean eating your food.

Joey: Hey, stop that! Give it back Mai!

Mai: I'll only give it back if you ask like a gentleman.

Joey: Err….MAI VALENTINE!!!!!

Mai: Yes Joey Weeler?

Joey: I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU LIKE IM A GENTLEMAN!!!!!

Solomon hits Joey on the head

Joey: What was that for!?

Solomon: Joey, be a gentleman!

Mai: See even the grandpa agrees with me!

Joey: Fine then…….Mai, may I PLEASE have the Hot Wing Back?

Mai hands Joey the Hot Wing. Mmm Hot Wings

Ash: So…who exactly ARE you?

Mai: I'm Joey's superior…who he doesn't seem to appreciate as much as he should.

Joey: Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?

Mai: It means that you don't appreciate me enough!

Joey and Mai get into a huge fight and it takes forever.

Ash: yaws Wow! I'm so tired. Let's call it a day, huh Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

They start to leave

Joey: Wait!

Ash: What?

Joey: I have a confession to make.

Misty: What is it now?

Joey: My gym isn't really a gym.

Ash, Misty, and Brock: gasps It's not?

Joey: No, I just made it to see some pretty girls.

Brock goes up to Joey

Brock: whispering I know what you mean.

Everyone pulls mallets out of no where and starts to hit Joey with them. Poor Joey.


	4. The parting

Chapter 4!

Everyone is outside

Yugi: Well it was nice meeting all of you!

Ash: Yeah, you too.

Joey: Hey Ash. No hard feelings…right?

Ash: Well…no.

Joey does an anime fall.

Ash: Well, goodbye!

The YGO gang: Bye!

Brock starts crying

Misty: Brock, why are you crying?

Brock: I'll have to leave all of the pretty girls.

Misty: Don't worry Brock, you'll have me.

Brock starts crying some more.

THE END!!


End file.
